


shelf-stocking

by frozennightmare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e06 Heaven Can't Wait, Fluff, M/M, Texting, What even is my life, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozennightmare/pseuds/frozennightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nora is far from blind and Charlie is on speed-dial in Oz. coda for 9x06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shelf-stocking

**Author's Note:**

> i skipped nano today for this you fuckers

 Nora can’t help but thank him again when she shows. She keeps thanking him for most of the morning, actually. It’s really quite sweet.

"Its was really sweet of you to call your friend like that." she finally says, throwing money into the cash register. "He seems to really care for you."

"Yes, well, Dean is a- he’s a good person." Cas smiles, unable to help himself.

"Does he have kids? A wife?"

"He’s not married, no."

"Bachelor, huh." Nora stops shuffling money suddenly, looking at Cas with an aha expression. “I don’t mean to prod, but are you two-together?”

Cas is caught completely off guard, which is a thing that almost never,ever happens. He’s used to fighting warriors, not figuring out this-human romance thing. He stands there for a second with his mouth hanging open, then manages to answer Nora’s question. “No.”

Nora doesn’t seem to believe him. “‘Cause I won’t judge- I mean, I’m not that kind of person-“

"No, we’re not in a relationship. But it’s quite alright."

He ignores how funny this conversation makes him feel and returns to his work stocking shelves. There’s so many human things in a convenience store, it’s better than a Winchester debrief. The Winchesters. He’s ended up with a massive thing of salt in his hand and all he can remember is Dean attempting to salt the windows the first time he spoke to him. He misses being an angel. Cas’ phone buzzes in his pocket, and it makes him jump for a half a second despite the fact it’s been on vibrate since he bought it. It’s just that no one ever texts him.

_how’s nacho defrosting-d_

It takes him a moment to realize that it’s Dean texting him, and another minute to ponder about the possibility of responding. He’s tried to stay quiet until now, but- this is Dean. He at least owes him some sort of update. Especially after he nearly died at the hands of another angel for the thousandth time.

_I am currently stocking shelves. The salt needs replacing.- Castiel_

The reply comes not half a second later.

_save some for me_

_JOKING_

_how’s nora?_

_still freaked?_

Four texts in a row. Is this normal human behavior? He doesn’t know.

_Tanya’s fine. Nora is very grateful.-Castiel_

"Who are you texting?" Nora asks.

"Dean." he answers tersely. She nods with a sort of _mhmm,_ and Cas wishes he was better educated on the nuances of human emotions.

_anything else from nora ;)_

_She thought we were a couple.-Castiel_

In hindsight it was a terrible thing to tell him that; he can hear Dean splutter on the other end of the phone. There’s no reply, and he waits and waits and waits. Finally, Cas puts the phone away and goes back to work, trying to ignore the knowing glances Nora keeps giving him. He really shouldn’t have told Dean that.

 

Meanwhile, a very frantic Dean Winchester is dialing Charlie in a panic.

"Dammit, Charlie." he mutters into the dial tone as it drones on. "This is important, I don’t care how many flying monkeys you’re up against!"

"Define important, Dean Winchester, because I was just about to be in the middle of banging a very attractive hunter!" Charlie sounds more bemused than truly irritated.

"Dorothy, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Nah, you’re cute together. I kind of figured." Dean drags his fingers across the dust on the top of the refrigerator, opening it up so the cold blasts his face. He needs a drink. Or several.

"Anyways, what’s the issue?" Charlie asks.

Dean takes a moment too long to answer, lump in his throat.

"Is it Cas?"

"Yeah."

"What, are you finally entering gay panic mode over him?"

Dean about drops the phone. “W-what? I’m not- we’re not-“

_“Spill._ ”

"His new boss saw us together for like five minutes and thought we were a couple."

"Well, no offense, but you kind of are."

"Charlie-I’m not-Cas and I-"

"Long soulful looks at inappropriate moments? Depending on each other at the end of the world, multiple times? Cas rebelling for you? Dude, I read the books, that is most definitely couple behavior."

"Those books are grossly inaccurate!" Dean shouts, and Sam walks past the kitchen with a puzzled expression on his face.

"They’re accurate enough. I mean, the look on your face when you talk about him when I’m around-“

" _Ok. Fine._ Let’s just say you’re right." He cannot believe he’s doing this. At all. It’s hypothetical, right? "What do I do?"

_“Finally.”_ sighs Charlie. “For starters, text the guy back. And I want full updates.”

"Got it." The knot in Dean’s throat has only tightened.

"Go have fun, kid."

He hangs up and stares at his phone. Dean’s not entirely sure what he’s doing.

But he did promise Charlie.

_thats funny_

_Yes. I suppose-Castiel._

_you don’t need to sign all your txts u kno_

_fancy typing gives it away_

_I- had better get back to work._

_hey cas maybe i could come up sometime_

_That would be nice._

_maybe get dinner_

_or somethin_

He is so incredibly fucked.

_Are you asking me out on a date?_

Answer, Dean, dammit. He’s already down the path of no return and fully intends to get stone-drunk tonight, so,you know, _what the hell_.

_sure_

_if you want_

_I’d like that._

Holy fuck that did not just happen. Did it? It did. Fuck.

….

He hopes Cas will unbutton his shirt again.

_fin_


End file.
